Complicated Love
by p1nkw1ngs
Summary: Takeru returns to Odaiba after leaving for a few years. What should be a happy reunion between two good friends is ruined by the tension of what happened in the past. R&R! Takari.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter One**

_"Five minutes, Takeru!" yelled his brother, Yamato._

_"Matt! I'm so tired…" an extremely exhausted Takeru replied feebly. They were at a local park's basketball court._

_"Four minutes," Yamato said with blank indifference. Takeru, who used up his second wind when twenty-five minutes of this strenuous exercise passed, continued the complex basketball drill that involved dribbling, sprinting, passing, push-ups, sit-ups, shooting, defending, and jumping jacks._

_"What's the time now?" Takeru asked desperately._

_"Five seconds…four…three…two…one…stop. Good job, TK, you actually completed it this time."_

_"Can I ask you why this is necessary? I'm tired of all this pointless training, big brother," complained a ten-year-old Takeru Takaishi. He was breathing heavily._

_"I'm just preparing you for secondary school…while I can…" Yamato actually muttered the last bit, and Takeru, who was too busy panting and gulping water said obliviously,_

_"I hate basketball. We should be watching TV instead."_

_"It's for your own good. You chose it, didn't you?"_

_"Over soccer, volleyball, tennis, and football, yes."_

_"We're done for today. Tomorrow we're going for one-on-one," Yamato stated seriously._

_"Aw, Matt, I never win," Takeru said, walking to catch up with his brother, who was heading towards Takeru's home. Yamato smiled secretly._

--

_"This is the best surprise party I have ever planned. Trust me, I have planned so many. There was this one time, where my close friend, oh, oops, not really my close friend, but just a friend-friend, like one of those you just say hi to sometimes? Anyway, her name's Tina, and her dog was totally sick, you know, so of course when it came back from the vet, we had to give her a congratulations party…and there's this one time my math teach—"_

_"Yeah, that's great Mimi," Jyou said, yawning._

_"Oh, you are so rude. You know, you're not supposed to cut someone off when they're talking. You guys need to learn—"_

_"Shh…! Yamato and Takeru are coming!" whispered Sora, in an urgent tone._

_"So, all of you guys in your positions? Great, Yamato's right on time…" Koushiro said. Takeru's excited voice could be heard outside,_

_"Matt, where are you taking me?"_

_"Just hold on, TK, can't you be a bit patient?" Yamato carefully opened the door to what should be Mimi's new apartment._

_"Yamato, this place is so dark. What's so great about it, anyway?"_

_"SURPRISE!" shouted all the Digidestined. The lights had been turned on by Yamato, which revealed a room decorated in different shades of green, Takeru's favorite color._

_"Whoa! Thanks everyone, but what's the occasion?" asked Takeru._

_"Your going-away party. We know that your mom had a job offer far away and we want to make sure you get a proper goodbye," Mimi explained._

_"We got you presents," said Hikari, shyly._

_"Come on, let's open them first!" Taichi suggested. It seemed as if Taichi was more excited to see the gifts than Takeru._

_"Wow…thank you guys!" said Takeru in awe. He sat in the middle of a circle of his close friends, opening wrapper after wrapper..._

--

That week held so clearly in Takeru's mind. It was a year since that party, since the time Yamato had forced him to play basketball…a year since he ever saw his Digidestined friends. He thought of his past year in Sapparo. Fifth grade was interesting, considering the fact that it was his first year in a new city. Now his start of middle school (part of secondary school, as Yamato called it) and he couldn't stop thinking about his Odaiba friends…

"Mom, I'm going now!" Takeru called, suddenly, surprising himself. He had been sitting over a bowl of soggy cereal, waiting for some motivation to make him go.

"Do you want me to walk you there? I'm sorry about the car, it's getting fixed…" his mother called, rather distractedly.

"No, it's alright," he replied, jamming a white fishing hat on his head. _Hikari_, he thought. That was her goodbye present. She claimed his green, watermelon-like hat was too puerile for a ten-year-old. He wore it constantly, since was always too lazy to be concerned with his hair and preferred to keep it hidden under a hat.

"Takeru! Up for a game of morning basketball?" asked his friend, Toby.

"Sure…" said Takeru. He found the game comforting now because he felt that it somehow connected him to Yamato. Takeru grabbed the ball, effortlessly dodged the defender, and scored a lay up.

"You're too good, dude," commented Justin, another friend.

"Unfair advantage. Too tall," said a different player. Takeru was no longer the short, scrawny boy. His excessive basketball practice, even without Yamato, had given him a lean, muscular body and his height drew near to about 5'6".

--

"Hey mom! I'm home!" called Takeru from the front door. His sixth grade year had passed successively, which was defined by his steady girlfriend, many admirers, good grades, and gaining a starting position on the basketball team. The summer vacation had already started, and he had just returned from the movies.

"Takeru! Honey, I have to tell you something…we're moving again."

"What?" Takeru's jaw dropped past his knees.

"No, no, it's good news…I think. We're going back to Odaiba!"

And Takeru thought his jaw couldn't drop much further.

"That's great!" Truthfully, the whole time Takeru had been in Sapparo, he couldn't stop thinking about Odaiba. In Odaiba, he felt more in touch with the Digiworld. He felt like that's where his true friends were. He felt at home.

"I'm sorry it's so sudden, but we're not moving until next month…"

--

The first chapter is over ...what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

**Complicated Love**

AbnoxiousBlonde: Thank you! I hope the story can live up to your expectations...Sorry if it doesn't!

SugarSpiral: I changed some of the details..Thanks for telling me :)...I thought about it, and it didn't make much sense to me either. But I still think 6 graders have gfs a lot these days. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story ...

**Chapter Two**

"Dang, kiddo, you grew about three feet."

"Yamato! You came!" Takeru said. Takeru had just gotten off a two-hour domestic plane ride. Fortunately for Yamato, Takeru still shorter than him by two and a half inches.

"Of course. I mean, I had to skip band practice to come, but I missed you too much," explained Yamato lightheartedly.

"So…how are the Teenage Wolves doing?"

"Pretty well. We were really close to having a concert in Sapparo, just for you, but I guess it's unnecessary now."

"Yamato…did your father come?" Nancy asked absentmindedly.

"I'm afraid not, but he'll come around later, to help unpack," said Yamato, and then whispered to Takeru, "…at least that's what he said."

"Did you say something, Matt?" asked Nancy.

"Oh…uh…just that it's great to see you, mom."

--

"Hey, what a great apartment! I love the furnishings, mom," said Takeru.

"Well, I did get promoted and I did make you move twice in four years…" said Nancy. "That's your room there, and we both have our own bathrooms."

"And that door there?" asked Yamato, pointing at the one closest to the front door.

"My work room. More like a library, actually…Yamato, why don't you start unpacking these boxes here, labeled 'library'?"

"Alright. I'll call dad up first, though," Yamato replied.

"That's fine," Nancy called from her own room.

"So, did you tell everyone else that I came?" Takeru asked his older brother.

"Only Taichi. Why do you ask?"

"I kind of wanted to surprise everyone…" said Takeru hesitantly. Yamato, who was extremely observant when it came to his brother, immediately saw through this and bluntly asked,

"Okay, so what happened between you and Hikari?"

"Uh…nothing…literally. We stopped contacting each other for a while now."

"I never really understood what happened between you two. Were you going out or not?" Yamato had been curious for a while.

"No…we just sort of acknowledged that we liked each other, right before I left. Then things got awkward…and we stopped. Liking each other, that is."

"Oh…but do you still have feelings for Hikari?"

"Nah…but I do miss her a lot. How about you? Anything new about your love life?"

"I'm too busy with my band to care about girls right now."

"You mean girls in Japan," Takeru whispered. He was referring to Mimi, who moved to America, about a year after he moved to Sapparo.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"What, you're too scared to say anything to my face now?" asked Yamato, threateningly.

"It's nothing, Matt." Takeru quickly walked into his room and began to unpack. 'I really do miss everyone here…' he thought.

--

'Wow, he's cute,' Miyako thought, as the strange guy came into view as the elevator came to a stop.

"Hey. I'm Takeru. I'm new here and in class 7," said the Takeru.

'Aw man. He's a year younger than me,' Miyako thought.

"Hello. I'm Cody and in year 6. That's Miyako. Class 8," a short, pale guy with an upside down bowl haircut said.

"Hi!" Miyako said. "You go to South Odaiba Middle School, right?" Takeru nodded. "That's our school too! We'll help you get there!"

"Class, this is our new student, Takeru. Takeru, you may sit next to the girl…with brown hair and that camera around her…neck."  
'TK? It's TK! I can't believe it! What is he doing here?' thought Hikari. Her face blushed as she thought of their last face-to-face conversation. 'He's gotten so…hot. Oops, that slipped.'

"Kari! I can't believe it. We're together again," Takeru said with glee. He was extremely surprised at meeting her so soon.

"Like old times," Hikari replied. She wondered if she was the only one who could feel the tension…

_So, how's it been? I haven't talked to you in ages._ Takeru slyly placed the note in front of her work.

_It's been great…you? _replied Hikari.

_Same here. I've missed you._

_Me, too._

_…have you really?_

Hikari wondered when the subject would come up. She never thought it would be just a few minutes after their meeting.

_Yes, of course. I miss everyone from the old days._

Takeru's face hardened. Her reply was so…collective. He was saved from writing exactly what was in his mind by the bell.

"You may be excused," droned the teacher.

"TK…I'll show you around today…What's your next class—?" started Hikari.

"Hikari! Hikari! I really didn't get what Mr. Kinomoto as talking about today. I think I really need a tutor for history class…" Daisuke, noticing how distracted Hikari was by Takeru tried to get her attention back.

"Uh…Daisuke…not now. Let's talk later, okay?" Hikari said in an unfocused way.

"Hey Kari? I'll see you later…maybe," said Takeru. He walked out before Hikari could get another word.

"So, who's he? You guys seem to know each other," asked Yukia, a friend of Hikari's.

"Just a childhood friend…" answered Hikari with an unhappy sigh. She wished he hadn't left so abruptly like that. They walked out into the hallway.

"Well, he's fine…you haven't claimed him or anything, right?"

"Uh…no…" Hikari replied, opening her locker. Daisuke was still jealous of the attention Takeru was receiving.

"SO! What about that tutor, eh? Got any recommendations?" he said, jumping into the conversation.

"Daisuke! I didn't know you were there! Sorry, but I've got to go to class. Maybe later, okay?" Hikari dashed off before the tardy bell rang.

--

Ergh...I hope that was okay. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Thanks for your reviews guys! ...I'll try to update more often :)

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter Three**

By lunchtime Hikari realized that Takeru were in two out of four of her morning classes. The met together in the lunch line for about the tenth time today.

"It's sort of strange you know," said Hikari, while waiting.

"What is?" By their third period, algebra I, Takeru acted normal, with no mention of their hasty past.

"I haven't seen you in years. And now I see you like ten times a day," she said.

"Does that mean it's a bad thing?" he joked.

"No…no! It's a really good thing…I _have_ missed you a lot, you know." Hikari felt it was okay to say this…

"Haha, Kari. Thanks." Takeru felt a bit uncomfortable about the topic, but he stayed masked and placid. "So how about Daisuke, huh? He couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"Stop teasing me, TK."

"It's just so obvious. You have feelings for him or not?"

"Ha, ha. He's just a friend."

"Well he clearly wants more…"

"TK! You shouldn't be laughing," said Hikari as she sat down with her lunch tray. "About a thousand girls have been asking me what the deal with you was. They all think you're hot." Takeru smiled for a while and then stared at Hikari seriously.  
"Do _you_ think I'm hot?" he asked. He stared at her with a tense look in his eyes.

"TK! Of course!" Hikari joked. No matter what Takeru did to hide his true intentions, she could read him easily. It was like her second nature. They both started laughing.

"Hey, you're not too bad yourself," he said with a wink.

"I'm totally flattered," Hikari said. Daisuke, who was in line the whole time, grabbed his lunch and practically ran over to their table.

"So, Takara, what's your deal?" he asked, with abhorrence etched across his face.

"It's Takeru, by the way. I'm Kari's boyfriend."

"What?!" Red-faced, Daisuke's eyes, ears, mouth, and nose spewed out hot steam.

"He's just joking, Daisuke. Relax. Takeru's just an old friend. Takeru, Daisuke. Daisuke, Takeru," said Hikari. She referred to him as Takeru for the moment. Takeru gave his best smile.

"Nice to meet you," he said, reaching his hand out.

"Right…nice to meet you too," Daisuke mumbled. He plopped down, defeated and stuffing a chicken sandwich in his mouth. Takeru spotted Miyako looking for a seat and called her over.

"Hey! Miyako! Over here," he called. Miyako saw Takeru sitting with Daisuke and Hikari, seventh graders she acknowledged sometimes. She decided to walk over and join them.

"Takeru, how's school?" she asked as she took the seat next to him. Daisuke was sitting across from her, and Hikari was next to him. Hikari stared at Miyako.

"It's fine. Hey, Kari, Daisuke, this is Miyako. I've met her on the elevator on my apartment complex today morning. Oh, and here's Cody," Takeru introduced.

"Hello," Cody said politely.

"Why don't we all hang out today?" suggested Miyako.

"Uh…sorry, I'm busy…" said Takeru and Hikari at the same time.

"Yea, and I need to try out for the soccer team," announced Daisuke.

"Miyako, sorry, but can you come to my house and fix my computer? My mom says she'll make those fudge brownies," asked Cody.

"I'm in!" Miyako said happily.

--

"Haha, figures we all have PE together," Takeru said, acknowledging Daisuke and Hikari as they walked together into the indoor gym. It was the last period of the day.

"Alright you guys," called the PE teacher. "We're going to play mixed basketball today. The team captains will be…Hikari and Iori." They both played rock, paper, scissors to determine who would go first.

"Iori chooses first."

"Miller," he said.

"Takeru." Hikari and Takeru smiled at each other.

"Daisuke."

"Ryo."

"Lily." This continued until all twenty students were on different teams.

"Okay. Full court game. Hikari's team wear those red jerseys and shooting at that basket."

In the end, the game was tied.

"That was fun," said Takeru. "You traveled at least fifty times."

"Hey! You weren't so hot yourself," retorted Hikari. "And I'm captain. You can't talk to me like that."

"Takashi, is it?" called the PE teacher.

"Yes?"

"Our basketball tryouts are in a month. The coach, Mr. Nakai, will be pleased to see you there," she said.

"Thank you," said Takeru. He turned to Hikari, "What does that mean?"

"She's complimenting you. But I think you should join the team."

"Does it mean you'll be on the cheer team?"

"You wish. I quit that last year to make room for photography," she said. She paused for a while. "So you want to go Sakura Park?"

"Yea. I'll see you at the front in ten minutes."

--

Hm... Any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter Four**

Takeru missed this park. This was where Yamato pushed him into almost fainting his last week in Odaiba before he had moved.

"Gosh, I miss this place," he said, placing his thoughts into words.

"It's no wonder you're so good at basketball," Hikari said, referring to the many training sessions Yamato gave him, and staring at the basketball court. Takeru didn't reply. He led Hikari to his favorite spot in the park, the grassy area underneath the sakura trees, on the east side of the lake. He sat and Hikari followed.

"TK…" Hikari softly. "I don't think…" She stopped when she saw the look on Takeru's face. Takeru felt conflicted. Did Hikari still feel the same way as she did three years before? He could feel his years' worth of waiting and hurt burning in his body.

Hikari gasped a little as Takeru gently grabbed her hand. She turned her head, looking for understanding in his clear blue eyes. His eyes were focused on the setting sun. She left his hand there and secretly smiled inside.

Takeru felt strange. This scene was all a bittersweet memory. They sat here in the same position on his last day before he had moved. He breathed heavily, slumped his shoulders and released his soft grip on Hikari's hand.

"I'm sorry," he said almost inaudibly. After about five minutes, she took his hand firmly and sat closer to him.

"No, I am sorry." Takeru's only response was dropping his head into his chest.

"Do you really want to go there?" asked Takeru.

"I don't know…" she said hesitantly.

"Yea, I know what you mean…" He finally looked at her face. His serious eyes bored into her ruby ones. He frowned slightly and said something he knew he would regret. "Let's not." Hikari looked at him, hurt but understanding.

"TK…are you sure?"

"You know I don't say things if I'm not…" he said still staring at her. His face softened. "I'll take you home. We have homework to do."

She released her hand from his and stood up. Takeru followed her, and was about to walk, when,

"TK?" she called quietly. He turned.

"Kari…I have to ask you," he said. He paused a while and then started again. "Do you still feel anything for me?" She looked at the ground, her mind full of thoughts.

Then she suddenly came up and hugged him.

They stood there for a while, savoring each other's presence while they could. Takeru finally stopped their embrace.

"Thanks," he said after a while. "That's all I needed to know." He held the small of her back and led her to the entrance. After they had reached her door, Hikari asked,

"Want to come in? I bet Taichi wants to see you."

"It's okay, I need to figure out things at home right now."

"Come sometime this week, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Kari." He kissed her hand.

"Good night. I'll call you," she said, blushing. "and thanks." She opened her door and slipped in.

'I don't know why I do that,' Takeru thought to himself. He stood there for ten minutes and then decided to walk home.

--

"Teeks, it's about time you got home," Yamato called as Takeru walked in.

"Matt! What's up?" Takeru said cheerfully. That afternoon felt so far away.

"I bet you were with Hikari the whole time," the older blonde teased.

"What's it to you? But, yea, I was," said Takeru. "Gosh, everything's so complicated now."  
"Did you guys profess each others' love?"

"Almost," Takeru said, smiling. "It's great to see you so often. I'm guessing Mom gave you the key." He was referring to the fact that Nancy Takashi was never home. She was a workaholic.

"She never used to work that much when she was still with dad," said Yamato. "Come on, I made you dinner."

"I've missed your cooking. It smells good."

"It's the best I could do…you guys have no food in the house."

"Expected, you know?" said Takeru, sitting down. "What's this?"

"Uh…a recipe Mimi sent from the amazing US of A. It's some sort of soufflé," explained Yamato. He watched Takeru dig in.

"It's good…really good."

"That's good. I fixed some stuff from the original recipe to make it taste better."

"I bet girls will faint if they hear the hottest singer in Japan can cook better than he sings. Wait, I mean more than they already do."

"That's great, 'keru," Yamato said. He didn't need to be reminded of his fans. Yamato watched as Takeru finished the soufflé. "Do you have a lot of homework today?"

Takeru sat down on the living room couch. "No. It's just the first day."

"Okay. We're hanging out today. I want you to meet my band."

"Oh, so I'm not the embarrassing younger brother anymore?"

"Haha, but you're not quite cool yet. Let's go," he said.

"Uh…Matt? Where are we going?" Takeru looked around with a confused countenance.

"How about testing those basketball skills I taught you before going in?" Yamato pointed to the basketball court and ball.

"You're going to lose. You spent the last few years practicing your guitar."

"You never know," said Yamato. They played a hard twenty minutes. No one was a clear winner, especially considering they didn't keep score.

"You're okay," Yamato announced. "Let's go in." He turned to the street leading to where he and his band practiced.

"Matt?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want to say thanks."

"No idea what you're talking about," Yamato said, chuckling. "Your welcome."

"Those drills really did help me in secondary school, like you said," Takeru added.

"You'll be able to dunk soon." Yamato then opened the door of a dark brick building that was concealed in the murky alley.

"Yamato! Where were you? We're starting in fifteen minutes!" called a long-haired guy holding drum sticks.

"What's he talking about?" Takeru asked. "What's starting?"

"We have a concert today," Yamato told his brother. "Relax, I'm here, right? I want you guys to meet my brother."

"Hey, I'm Takeru."

"Enosh."

"Kilian."

"Redoui."

"Luigi."

"Dude, he's better looking than you, Yamato," said a guy with dark red hair, who introduced himself as Kilian.

"Yea, whatever guys. Let's set up." Yamato turned to Takeru. "Here's two VIP passes. Go take a seat in the front. Meet me in back after the concert."

"Good luck Yamato."

"Right. I'll see you," he replied distractedly. Takeru looked at his two passes and wondered who the other one was for. "Invite someone," Yamato added as Takeru turned to find his seats.

'Great,' Takeru thought sarcastically. 'As if it wasn't weird between me and Kari already. Now I'm inviting her on a date.'

"Hello? Kamiya residence." Takeru heard Taichi's voice.

"Hey, Taichi? This is Takeru. Are you coming to the concert today?"

"Uh…yea. I'm late, Takeru. No time to talk."

"Bring Kari with you. Matt just gave me some tickets."

"But I'm taking Sora," Taichi said. Clearly he didn't want his younger sister and friend to bother their "friendly" outing.

"Taichi, I'll watch Kari for you. You and Sora just have a romantic time."

"Hey! Who said there was anything romantic between us?" Taichi said, blushing. "I'm late!"

"Let me talk to Kari, then."

"Fine. KARI!"

"Hello? Takeru?"

"Meet me. Matt's concert. I have tickets."

"TK…"

"Kari. Just come. Just as friends, okay?" he confirmed. 'Dammit. I wish I didn't say that,' Takeru thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter Five**

_You got a boy, you got a girl_

_Sitting underneath a tree_

_They sit there everyday_

_And even though, you may think_

_That this is the way that things should be_

_It may not always be that way..._

_You can't take nothing for granted_

_You gotta live life today_

_I turn around, I can see what's behind me_

_I turn back around I can see what's ahead_

_And if you don't believe I've been here all along_

_Just turn around_

_Just turn around…_

Takeru was surprised, as he was screaming out the familiar lyrics, how much it related to his relationship with Hikari. She seemed to have noticed too, and their eyes met for a brief moment. Takeru looking away, half-sighing to himself. He noticed Sora and Taichi, who looked as if they were having the time of their lives. He looked down into his shoes and noticed his VIP pass hanging from his neck. It was all so surreal. He was back in Odaiba, Hikari was with him, and Yamato was famous.

After a few slow ending songs, the concert was over.

"Now the real party starts," said Takeru with a cheerful smile. He led Hikari, who was practically glowing, into the upstairs backstage room.

"Yamato! You were so good!" she complimented.

"Oh that?" he replied with a sheepish grin.

"MATTIE!" A scream from the entrance door caught everyone's attention. Sora and Taichi started laughing their heads off.

"Oh, hey…Jun!" Yamato's face was falsely holding a smile, even though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Omigosh! It's so great to see you. Can you sign my shirt?"

"Uh…didn't I do that last time?" Yamato then turned to his band mates who were all snickering as well. He added in a hushed, frantic whisper, "I told you guys not to sell her the VIP ticket! Who did it?" Unfortunately he was swept away by Jun's tight grip before he had a chance to hear the answer.

"Put on the music!" one of the band members yelled, ignoring Yamato's attempts to gain their attention.

"Shouldn't you go help your brother, Takeru?" asked Sora.

"I think he's having fun," he said. Everyone laughed.

"Let's join them," suggested Hikari, tilting her head towards the dance area where people where jumping up and down to the music.

"Alright—"

"Hey, Takeru? Can you sing? We're trying to start a live karaoke. You can be first," Enosh said.

"Hah, I can't really sing…"

"Yamato's a bit preoccupied right now," Enosh pointed out.

"I'm sure he mentioned that I'm the only tone-deaf in the family."

"Takeru, you're not that bad," Hikari said. "I want to hear you sing."

"If you put it that way…" said Takeru, looking at her suggestively. "Nah…"

"Come on!" Enosh and Hikari said in unison. Luigi, the drummer, came up and snatched Takeru away onto the mini stage.

"Great," Luigi said, while he tugged at Takeru's shirt. "You got him to agree."

"Hey, everyone!" Redoui called after turning down the music. "Here's our first singer from the audience, Takeru Takashi."

"He's not bad," Taichi commented.

"Yea," Hikari. "but it's not like you can tell."

"Psh…whatever," replied Taichi. Sora rolled her eyes and pulled him to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?"

"Oh, hey! Daisuke! I didn't know you were here," said Hikari.

"Yea, my sister made me…but now I can see it was worth it," said Daisuke, smiling.

"Ha, ha, Daisuke."

"So are you going to leave me hanging? Do you want to dance or not?"

"Sure," said Hikari.

"Hey," said Daisuke suddenly, as they were jumping up and down to the energetic music, "Takaruto's finished. Thank God, his voice was making my ears hurt."

"It's Takeru! And his voice is okay," corrected Hikari.

"So, whoever wants to sing next is up!" Luigi announced as Takeru stepped down from the ministage.

"I'll show you, Turkara!" screamed Daisuke. He jumped onto the stage while stating the name of his song.

"Good job, TK. I heard your voice go off-key many times though," teased Hikari.

"Thanks!" laughed Takeru. "Don't make me remind you of how you sing…"

"Daisuke isn't all that bad," said Hikari, ignoring his comment. "Much better than I expected."

"Much better than you," continued Takeru.

"Hey! I've had some singing lessons since you were gone! I'm better at not squeaking, okay?" said Hikari blushing.

_Three Years Ago_

_ Hikari jumped out of the shower and dressed._

_ "What a great bath," she said to herself, putting a towel over her shoulders. "I really feel like singing now…" Hikari walked out of the shower singing (which sounded much more like screaming and screeching than actual singing) happily to herself. 'Good thing the house is empty,' She thought while shrieking her head off. 'Or else, onii-san would really make fun of me.'_

_ She walked slowly, prancing around, into her room when—_

_ "AHEM!" coughed Takeru. Hikari stopped in her tracks, turning the color of a cherry._

_ "Uh…Hi, TK…What are you doing here?" she said quietly, staring at the floor._

_ "I met your brother in the elevator…and he told me your door was unlocked and to let myself in…I'm sorry, is it a bad time?"_

_ "Uh…uh…no! What do you need, TK?"_

"Let me guess, same teacher as the place Mimi went to?"

"Is that an insult?"

"Considering Mimi's voice even after she attended singing lessons…you can guess," said Takeru laughing. Hikari breathed heavily and decided to ignore the jib.

"So, are you going to ask me to dance or not?" She said, grabbing his hand. Takeru, surprised, smiled and they danced to Daisuke's mediocre singing and fast-paced song.

Daisuke spotted them after getting off stage. 'This isn't the way I imagined it! Hikari was supposed to cheer me on, not be distracted by that monkey!' he thought. He stomped over to them, incensed.

"Hey, nice song, Daisuke!" complimented Takeru.

"WHY…ARE…YOU…WITH…MY…GIRL…?" he asked angrily.

"Come on Daisuke, calm down."

"What do you mean calm down…?"

"Daisuke!"


End file.
